


And It Was Good

by elliex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Kid fic (sort of), M/M, Takes into account some S11 events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliex/pseuds/elliex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things do happen.</p><p>What will it take to defeat the Darkness and what happens afterwards? These questions got me thinking about what kinds of "happy endings" were really possible for Sam, Dean, and Cas... and this fic (ficlet?) is the result. It takes place "after."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Was Good

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is an experiment in both content and form for me. Thank you for reading!

+

 

He stood beside a willow tree, his hands deep in his coat pockets, and he watched.

 

The young mother, her hair glinting gold in the sun, called, “Dean! Come on – we’re going to be late.”

 

A boy, no more than ten, came tromping down the porch stairs, his expression sullen. “I don’t want to go.”

 

“You’ll have fun, sweetie, I promise.” She ran her fingers through his hair, and the resemblance between the two was clear. “You know Uncle Bobby and Aunt Karen are looking forward to seeing you.”

 

He frowned and scuffed his toe in the grass. “Yeah, okay.”

 

She patted his shoulder. “Go ahead and get in the car. You can call shotgun, if you want.”

 

The father came from the shed, carrying an assortment of balls and bats and other outdoor toys. “Mary, I’m not sure what they’ll need – what do you think?”

 

She laughed. “Not the entire shed. Just a couple of mitts, a bat, and a baseball should do it.”

 

He nodded, dropping the items she’d mentioned in the grass and carrying the rest back. The woman stepped inside the house and came out carrying a small boy, his head leaning against her shoulder in sleep. She smoothed his back.

 

The man returned from the shed and loaded the items into the trunk, along with the luggage and picnic basket that had been sitting on the ground. He smiled as the woman approached. “We all set?”

 

“Think so,” she said.

 

The man opened the back door and held it as she loaded the boy in. Dean sat quietly in the front seat. “You riding shotgun, buddy?,” the man asked. Dean nodded, but he wouldn’t make eye contact.

 

“What’s with him?,” the man asked, nodding towards the boy.

 

Mary shrugged. “He’s had a rough time these past few weeks. I think he’s just out of sorts.”

 

“You want to sit up front?”

 

“No, I’d rather sit with Sammy.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her husband on the cheek. “Maybe let him pick the music too?”

 

The man gently tucked an errant curl behind her ear. “Yeah, I can do that.”

 

+

 

He stood in the shadows of the junkyard, his hands deep in his pockets, and he watched.

 

The shiny black car pulled into the drive, and a bearded man came out on the porch.

 

Dean’s father got out of the car first. “Bobby!”

 

“Hey John, the kids okay?”

 

John opened Sam’s door and helped Mary unbuckle him from the car seat. Sam’s tears turned into wails and John picked him up. “This one’s ready for his lunch, I think.”

 

John carried Sam on into the house, and Bobby followed, holding the door for a petite blonde woman as she came outside.

 

The woman met Mary halfway down the stairs, and the women embraced.

 

“How is everything, Karen?,” Mary asked.

 

“So far so good,” Karen replied. She looked past Mary at Dean, who still sat in the front passenger seat, his expression forlorn. “Is Dean okay?”

 

Mary frowned. “I’m not sure what’s bothering him.”

 

Bobby came outside, his hand on the shoulder of a dark-haired boy around Dean’s age. “Mary, this is Castiel.”

 

Mary smiled widely and extended her hand. “It’s lovely to meet you, Castiel. Are you settling in alright?”

 

Castiel took Mary’s hand. The boy’s expression was serious, but his wide blue eyes sparkled. “I’m well, thank you. And you?”

 

“I’m well,” Mary replied. Her smiled deepened when he nodded his head. “You have very good manners,” she observed.

 

He cast a glance at Karen and Bobby, who both beamed at him. “I – I was taught to always be polite, ma’am.”

 

“I’m Mary,” she said firmly. She reached out and hugged him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re part of the family now.”

 

“Me too,” Castiel said, returning her hug. She brushed the hair out of his eyes before following Karen into the house.

 

“C’mon,” Bobby said. “I want you to meet Dean. I think the two of you will be good friends.”

 

Castiel looked towards the car. “He doesn’t look very friendly.”

 

Bobby shrugged. “Looks can be deceiving, son. It’s what’s on the inside that counts.”

 

Castiel nodded gravely. Bobby strode forward and opened the door. “Whatcha doing, idjit?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Nothing.”

 

Bobby snorted. “Well, that I can see. You ready to meet my boy?”

 

Dean jerked. “What?”

 

“Yeah, I have a son now.” Bobby reached for Castiel, keeping his hand on the boy’s shoulder as he introduced him. “This is Castiel. He’s been a part of the family for – what – two weeks now?” Bobby grinned. “I can’t remember what life was like without him, and I don’t want to.” He tousled Castiel’s hair, and the boy’s face pinked.

 

Castiel extended a hand to Dean.

 

Dean stared a long moment, slack jawed, before taking Castiel’s hand. He jerked as if he’d been stung. So did Castiel. They regarded one another for a long moment, their hands clasped tightly.

 

“So, you two gonna stare at each other all day or actually speak?” Bobby asked, one eyebrow raised.

 

The two jerked apart, and Dean clambered out of the car. “Uh – hello,” Dean said.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

+

 

He stood in the shadows of the junkyard, his hands deep in his pockets, and he watched.

There was a picnic on the lawn; John taught Sam to throw a frisbee; Bobby coached Dean and Castiel as they played catch; Mary and Karen chatted and drank wine.

 

“They look happy.”

 

He looked over with surprise. “Thought you were gone.”

 

“Oh, I was.” His new companion shrugged. “But I wanted to see for myself how Cassie’s doing.” Something like sadness – maybe even envy – clouded his amber eyes. “He’s well, isn’t he?”

 

“He is. So are the Winchesters, and the Singers, and everyone else.”

 

“And Auntie? Where’s she?”

 

“She’s contained.”

 

“For good this time?”

 

“Yes.” He pulled up his coat sleeve, revealing the Mark of Cain. “I locked her there myself.”

 

“She’ll hate you for it.”

 

“She already does. But it’s worth it, for the world. And for this.” He nodded towards the domestic scene he’d observed for hours.

 

The two watched for several more minutes. His companion snorted with laughter when Dean and Castiel collided and fell to the grass in a tangle of limbs. Dean sprang to his feet and extended a hand to help Castiel up, and their eyes caught. “Yeah, I see history’s repeating itself already.”

 

He nodded. “Their bond is infamous for a reason.”

 

“Yeah it is,” his companion said. “Well, I guess I’ll see you sometime.”

 

He swallowed. “Hopefully soon?”

 

His companion shrugged. “No promises, Pops.”

 

He dropped his eyes. When a hand clasped his forearm, he looked up. Earnest amber eyes met his. “But I can _maybe_ make it home for Christmas.”

 

He smiled. “I’d like that.”  


+

 

Alone again, He stood in the shadows, and he watched.

 

He smiled at the joy he witnessed – at two friends reunited across space and time, at two families made whole, at love growing exponentially.

 

He saw all that had been made, and it was good.

 

+


End file.
